


La nueva consorte imperial

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky concubino, Bucky didn't like Pierce, Crack?, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pierce died too quickly so Sarah poisoned him and it took longer, Steve Rogers el emperador rubio, crossdressing Bucky, esto es crack?, imperial concubines, la idea es un poco crack but, me voy a ir al infierno, omg qué estoy haciendo?!, todo es culpa de Sebastian y weibo, weibo tiene mi amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En retrospectiva, Shāndà nunca debió dejar que Shā Lā se quedase en el palacio, ni ella ni su desdichado hijo, pero era hermosa a pesar de ser extranjera, y él creyó que podría moldear a su hijo Shǐdì Fū a su antojo, pues lo había criado desde pequeño cual si fuese su hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La nueva consorte imperial

**Author's Note:**

> Todo es culpa de esta joya que encontré mientras buscaba fotos de Empress of China, un drama que necesito ver con la fuerza de un millón de soles.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Todavía no puedo creer que esta maravilla exista.

El usurpador del trono, Shāndà, fue asesinado, con veneno, por la emperatriz anterior convertida en concubina.

En retrospectiva, Shāndà nunca debió dejar que Shā Lā se quedase en el palacio, ni ella ni su desdichado hijo, pero era hermosa a pesar de ser extranjera, y él creyó que podría moldear a su hijo Shǐdì Fū a su antojo, pues lo había criado desde pequeño cual si fuese su hijo.

Nunca imaginó que esa mujer le llenaría la cabeza de odio, y entre ambos lo matarían cuando llegara a viejo.

No había nada que hacer ahora, nadie podría probar que el “emperador” había muerto por veneno, así que cuando la antigua emperatriz extranjera declaró que el linaje del clan Ruan había vuelto al trono, uno de los eunucos corrió lo más rápido que pudo a llevar la noticia a las esposas del antiguo emperador.  
“¡Dama Bā Jī! ¡Dama Bā Jī!”

El emperador Shāndà era un hombre de gustos poco convencionales, de modo que a quien todos llamaban Dama Bā Jī no era una dama en absoluto. Se trataba de un muchacho de largo cabello oscuro e inusuales ojos grises, que en el momento en que el eunuco llegó a su jardín, tenía una mariposa de vibrantes colores parada sobre una de las guardas doradas de sus dedos, y las alas de esta se movían lentamente ante los atentos ojos grises de Bā Jī. Ante los gritos del eunuco, la mariposa revoloteó lejos del muchacho, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
“¡Dama Bā Jī! ¡Por fin la encuentro!”  
“¿Qué pasa, eunuco Hua? ¿Por qué tanto grito? Sabe que no me gusta que me molesten cuando paseo por el jardín.”  
“¿No ha escuchado? El emperador ha muerto, y el quinto príncipe Shǐdì Fū se ha convertido en el nuevo emperador.”

Bā Jī habría saltado de júbilo de saber que el viejo emperador estaba muerto, pero eso no era socialmente aceptable, y como cabeza de las concubinas del emperador, su deber era parecer una concubina dolida y entrar en pánico porque existía la posibilidad de que le enviaran de vuelta a su hogar si el nuevo emperador no le encontraba de su agrado y debía ver por los intereses suyos y de las demás concubinas, no podía decir que tenía amistad con la rubia Shā Lā, que ahora se convertiría en la madre imperial, pero no creía que tuviese el corazón de echar a las concubinas del palacio, pero posiblemente el rango y la situación de todas cambiaría. Ya que nunca hubo una emperatriz, Bā Jī y Shā Lā eran quienes se encargaban de los asuntos del harem, Shā Lā por ser la emperatriz viuda del anterior emperador, y Bā Jī por ser el favorito del emperador actual, que ahora estaba muerto. Bā Jī tendría que ir a hablar con la nueva madre imperial para conocer el destino de todas las concubinas.  
“Eunuco Hua, necesito una audiencia con la nueva madre imperial.” Ordenó Bā Jī. “Siendo que soy encargada de los asuntos del harem junto con la madre imperial, debo saber qué decisión se tomará respecto a las concubinas, debemos ver por nuestros intereses. Mis hermanas y sus futuros son muy importantes para mí.”  
“Dama Bā Jī, dudo mucho que la madre imperial le pida a usted que se marche, y las demás concubinas son aún jóvenes, el difunto emperador aún ni siquiera había tomado a algunas de ellas, cualquier de las concubinas podría ser elegida para ser la nueva emperatriz, incluso usted, honorable dama Bā Jī.”  
“No, yo no puedo concebir, el difunto emperador habría amado y favorecido sobremanera a un hijo mío, pero nunca pudo suceder, ¿por qué me elegirían a mi como emperatriz?”  
“Los asuntos del corazón no tienen nada que ver con los asuntos políticos, dama Bā Jī, usted es joven y hermosa, podría ganarse el corazón del nuevo emperador aunque no le dé hijos.”  
“Puede ser, puede ser, pero primero debo hablar con la madre imperial, no podemos adelantarnos a los acontecimientos. Reúne a mis queridas hermanas imperiales, hay muchos asuntos que atender.”

El eunuco salió corriendo, y Bai Bā Jī quedó de pie en el jardín, pensando en su futuro, que ahora era incierto. No sabía si el nuevo emperador le favorecería o si tenía los mismos gustos que el anterior, de ser así podría usar eso para su beneficio, de no ser así, no podría seguir en el palacio, y entonces ¿a dónde iría?

*~*~*~*~

Ruan Shā Lā sabía que apenas su hijo subiera al trono, todo sería mucho más complicado.

Las pesadas ropas y los elaborados peinados dignos de una madre imperial serían algo a lo que tardaría en acostumbrarse, pero lo verdaderamente difícil sería decidir qué pasaría con las concubinas. Ahora, reunidas todas en los aposentos de la madre imperial, con Bā Jī en el asiento contiguo al que ella debía tomar, la verdad es que no sabía que haría con estas mujeres. La mayoría eran muy jóvenes y aún vírgenes, podrían quedarse en el palacio, si su hijo las aceptaba, pero las demás, no sabría qué hacer con ellas.  
“Larga vida a la madre imperial,” dijeron todas las concubinas, levantándose de sus asientos y arrodillándose en el suelo, con los puños juntos y los brazos sobre sus cabezas, “que tenga longevidad durante cientos y cientos de años.”  
“De pie.” Les dijo, y todas se levantaron, Bā Jī se sentó cuando ella lo hizo, mientras que las demás se sentaron apenas se les dijo que podían pararse. “Han escuchado ya las tristes noticias de la muerte del emperador.”  
Una de las concubinas, nueva, pequeña y delicada, se lanzó dramáticamente al suelo. “¡Larga vida al emperador!”  
“Ānjí, por favor levántate...” Le dijo en susurros otra de las concubinas, Bā Jī revoleó los ojos.  
“¡Man Ānjí, si no mantienes la compostura, tendremos que bofetearte diez veces!” Le dijo la madre imperial, y Ānjí volvió a su silla sorprendentemente rápido. “Ahora, tendremos el funeral del emperador mañana, y la coronación del nuevo emperador también. Todas deben tener la mejor actitud, aún son jóvenes y hermosas, y el nuevo emperador necesitará una consorte real, cualquiera de ustedes puede ser elegida.”  
“¿Cómo sabrá el nuevo emperador a quién de nosotras elegir, Madre Imperial?”  
“Esa es una excelente pregunta, Pèi Jí, mi hijo es... muy especial, y no elegirá a cualquier persona, haremos lo que siempre se hace para elegir a una consorte real. Mi hijo las admirará a todas y elegirá a la que el considere más hermosa, talentosa e ideal para ser la futura emperatriz. Todas deben mostrar que tienen el mejor comportamiento y ser graciosas y elegantes frente al emperador. Por supuesto, las únicas a las que puede admirar es a las que son más jóvenes y no tienen hijos del difunto emperador, eso sería desagradable, solo las concubinas jóvenes que no han tenido hijos podrán presentarse ante el nuevo emperador.”  
“Madre Imperial,” le interrumpió Bā Jī, “¿qué pasará con nuestras hermanas imperiales que ya han tenido hijos o que son más mayores?”  
“Pues naturalmente sus hijos son príncipes imperiales, no esperarás que las echemos a la calle, ¿o sí?”  
“No, más bien me preocupaba qué haremos con ellas, ¿seguirán teniendo su mismo estatus como concubinas o serán madres imperiales por ser madres de los príncipes?”  
“Por supuesto que serán madres imperiales, excepto las que no tuvieron hijos. Pero estoy segura de que podemos encontrarles esposos muy respetables.” La Madre Imperial se acercó al oído de Bā Jī. “He escuchado que los oficiales tienen los ojos puestos en algunas concubinas que nunca tuvieron hijos.”  
“Ya veo.” Comentó Bā Jī.  
“Y mi hijo aún no tiene contemplada a ninguna de estas jovencitas, de cualquier modo, tu estatus no cambiará, haz sido de mucha ayuda.”

La Madre Imperial le dio una palmadita en el brazo, pero eso no le ofreció ningún consuelo a Bā Jī.

*~*~*~*~

Bā Jī se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar en el pabellón de concubinas, le seguían dos eunucos y dos muchachas, la cantidad de sirvientes apropiados para su estatus que debían acompañarle en todo momento. Su cabeza era un remolino de dudas, ¿qué podía ofrecer al nuevo emperador? En realidad no tenía un gran talento, aunque su forma de bailar era insuperable, según le había halagado el difunto emperador, pero ¿a quién le importaba la opinión de ese viejo verde? ¿Y quién le creía? Seguramente le decía lo mismo a todas las concubinas.

Estaba subiendo uno de los puentes de madera del estanque y se distrajo un momento, admirando el agua y las flores de loto que flotaban delicadamente sobre la superficie del agua. Una de sus damas le preguntó si se encontraba bien, algo preocupada, pues se había quedado mirando una flor de loto a medio abrir que flotaba en círculos, sin decir una palabra.  
“¿Mi señora?”  
“Pueden adelantarse,” dijo simplemente, “conozco el camino desde aquí, les encontraré en la casa.”  
“Sí, mi señora.” Las damas y los eunucos hicieron reverencias y se marcharon por el camino de piedra, y Bā Jī se quedó sobre el puente, pensando y admirando las flores.

Posiblemente se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, con las manos sobre el barandal del puente y los ojos fijos en el agua. Si el nuevo emperador no tenía los mismos deseos que el viejo emperador, ¿qué sería de Bai Bā Jī entonces? Deshonrado y sin futuro, tendría que volver donde sus padres, que posiblemente le despreciarían. Tal vez la mejor opción sería morir ahora, si se dejaba caer al lago, sería tan sencillo...

Tan cerca estaba ya de caer por el puente hacia el lago, cuando se sintió envuelto en un fuerte abrazo, y al alzar la vista sus ojos grises se encontraron con un par de ojos que no había visto antes entre todos los ojos negros y del color de la madera, estos ojos eran profundos y azules, como dos estanques, como si hubiesen arrancado trozos del cielo para ponerlos en un rostro hermoso, y aquellos fuertes brazos le sostenían para evitar que cayera al lago.  
“Por más bello que sea el lago, no vale la pena caer en él, señorita...” Una voz profunda salió del par de exquisitos labios en los que Bā Jī apenas había reparado, aquel hombre era hermoso, era perfecto era... ¿Quién era?  
“Disculpe...” Se apartó lentamente, aunque su cuerpo entero le gritaba que se quedara en aquellos brazos. “He tenido un episodio de mareo, me apena que haya tenido que verlo.”  
“Me alegro de haber podido ayudarla.”  
“Disculpe, en verdad, pero... ¿Quién es usted?”  
“No, discúlpeme usted a mí, he olvidado mis modales por rescatarla, soy Shǐdì Fū.”  
“Usted... Usted es...”  
“Este es el pabellón de las concubinas, ¿no es así? Estoy buscando a mi madre, Ruan Shā Lā, la nueva madre imperial.”  
“Usted...” Bā Jī sintió que el mundo entero daba vueltas, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y casi cae desmayado de nueva cuenta, si no es por los reflejos de Shǐdì Fū, se habría golpeado la cabeza con el barandal del puente.  
“¡Señorita, no se encuentra nada bien!” Para aumentar la vergüenza de Bā Jī, le tomó en brazos, comenzando a caminar. “Dígame dónde está su casa y la llevaré, es peligroso que esté sola en este estado.”  
“Usted es...” Musitó Bā Jī, antes de caer desmayado de nuevo, en los fuertes brazos del nuevo emperador.

*~*~*~*~

Le costaba trabajo presentarse con un nombre por el cual nadie más que el viejo emperador le había llamado, para su madre, siempre había sido Steve, pero ahora que era el nuevo emperador, tenía que apegarse a las tradiciones, ningún pueblo aceptaría un emperador que no tuviera un nombre como los de ellos, por eso ahora era Shǐdì Fū aunque le costara trabajo acostumbrarse a ese nombre.

Ser emperador vendría también con algunas restricciones. Las libertades que tenía antes tendría que dejarlas a un lado, sin embargo, algo que nunca pensaba dejar de hacer era dibujar, por lo que buscó un lugar tranquilo para retirarse con sus rollos y sus pinceles a hacer un dibujo magnífico. El pabellón de las concubinas tenía hermosos paisajes, así que se sentó a la orilla del lago artificial y comenzó a dibujar.

Y entonces vio lo más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto jamás, y estaba por caer al lago.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para atraparla, por sus ropas, obviamente se trataba de una de las concubinas del usurpador Shāndà, pero sus sorprendidos ojos grises le decían que no tenía idea de quién era él. Después del susto inicial, la llevó de vuelta a sus habitaciones, donde los eunucos la tomaron en brazos para llevarla a su cama, las dos criadas le agradecieron y él se marchó, en busca de su madre, tenía que saber quién era esta dama, si tenía algo que ver con Shāndà, entonces tendría que hacer que se marchara, muy a su pesar, pues era hermosa, pero si no, entonces la quería para él.

Encontró a su madre en el salón imperial, estaba practicando su caligrafía, y Steve se paró frente a ella, su madre alzó la vista para mirarlo.  
“¿Se te ofrece algo?”  
“La concubina de ojos grises, ¿quién es?”  
“¿Hablas de Bai Bā Jī?” Su madre se levantó de su asiento, guardando el grueso pincel, un eunuco tomó la hoja de caligrafía para ponerla a secar. “Era la favorita de Shāndà, y me ayuda con los asuntos del harem, ¿por qué quieres saber?”  
“Creo... Creo que iba a suicidarse hace un momento.”  
Su madre se giró abruptamente para mirarlo de nuevo. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”  
“No lo sé, estaba mirando atentamente el lago, de pronto pareció que iba a dejarse caer en él, por suerte la atrapé.”  
“Pero no puede ser, se habrá desmayado o algo parecido, ¿por qué querría Bā Jī terminar con su vida?”  
“No lo sé, la dejé con sus sirvientes, ellos verán si está enferma o algo parecido. Madre, ¿ella sabe algo sobre el usurpador?”  
“No, era su favorita, pero él nunca le comunicaba nada, parece ser que no era muy conversador y prefería quedarse con sus ideas. De haber sabido algo, me lo habría dicho.”  
Steve se dejó caer en una silla cercana, suspirando aliviado. “Muy bien.”  
“¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Y por qué estás tan aliviado?”  
“Porque entonces no habrá problema si la tomo como consorte imperial, ¿verdad?”  
Su madre lo consideró. “El único problema es que no puede concebir.”  
“Eso no me preocupa.”  
“Necesitas un heredero. Si no tienes hijos, los hijos de ese usurpador crecerán y querrán venganza.”  
“Para entonces ya estaré viejo, pueden matarme si lo quieren, o yo les cederé el trono dignamente si eso deseo.”  
“Steve, todo lo que hemos trabajado para que recuperaras el trono de tu padre, ¿y ahora piensas de este modo?”  
“No me preocupa.” Se encogió de hombros. “Hay otras concubinas. Pero quiero que esa sea mi consorte, ¿eso es malo?”  
“Supongo que no puedo detenerte, pero deberías ver a las demás concubinas.”  
“No creo que se comparen con ella, ninguna puede ser igual de hermosa.”

Su madre suspiró largamente.

En efecto, Steve visitó a las concubinas al día siguiente, todas estaban ahí, todas excepto la concubina de ojos grises, la que su madre dijo que se llamaba Bā Jī. Frunció el ceño.  
“¿Dónde está la dama Bā Jī?” Preguntó a uno de los eunucos.  
“Majestad, la dama Bā Jī se excusó, dijo que se sentía enferma. Si su Majestad quiere verla, sería prudente que vaya a visitarla y preguntarle cómo se siente.”  
El joven emperador lo pensó un momento. “Tienes razón, debería ir a visitarla. Señoritas, son todas muy bellas, pero me temo que tardaré un rato en tomar una decisión. Con permiso.”

El emperador se marchó, y las concubinas tomaron caminos distintos para dirigirse a sus residencias, aunque algunas ya parecían conspirar contra Bā Jī para obtener el favor del joven emperador.

*~*~*~*~

El joven emperador llegó a la residencia de Bā Jī y entró sin tocar la puerta, las criadas intentaron detenerlo, pero las hizo a un lado, debía ver a la concubina de ojos grises que le había robado el sueño, revisó toda la estancia, pero no había ni rastro de ella.  
“¡Su Majestad, por favor retírese, la dama Bā Jī se encuentra a mitad de un baño medicinal!” Le dijo uno de los eunucos, pero también lo hizo a un lado, entrando al cuarto de baño donde Bā Jī se encontraba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué los criados de Bā Jī no querían que entrara.

La dama Bā Jī estaba saliendo de la tina de agua caliente, el cuarto de baño olía a infusiones medicinales, en el momento en el que el emperador entró a la habitación, Bā Jī estaba envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo en una bata, y entonces Steve se dio cuenta de que no se trataba para nada de una dama. Se miraron en shock por un largo rato, Bā Jī haciendo todo lo posible por cubrirse y evitar que el joven emperador le mirara por más tiempo, pero ya no había manera de ocultar su secreto.

Bai Bā Jī era un varón. Y por alguna extraña razón, al joven emperador no le importaba en absoluto.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, y Bā Jī dio uno hacia atrás, de pronto, el miedo de la vergüenza y el deshonor le invadieron, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, inclinándose ante el joven emperador.  
“¡Majestad, perdone mi insolencia! ¡Perdone mi vida por pretender ser alguien que no soy! ¡El difunto emperador disfrutaba mi compañía y me favorecía, pero si soy ofensivo para los ojos de Su Majestad tomaré mi propia vida ahora mismo, y nunca tendrá que volver a pensar en esta abominable persona!”  
Steve frunció el ceño. “Bai Bā Jī, ¿qué le hace pensar que es ofensivo para mis ojos?”  
“Su Majestad, yo...”  
“De ninguna manera,” le ofreció su mano para que el joven la tomara, “al contrario. Creo que ahora que sé tú secreto, deseo más que seas mi consorte.”  
“Yo... No podría ostentar tal título, no me atrevo...”  
“Yo te lo estoy entregando, no quiero a nadie más. Ahora entiendo por qué el emperador anterior te prefería,” le ayudó a levantarse, y la respiración del joven de ojos grises era agitada, “eres hermoso, y seré feliz si me dejas elevarte a consorte imperial. Reina conmigo.”  
“No me atrevería...”

Los labios de Bā Jī estaban tan cerca de los del joven emperador, sus respiraciones chocaban, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, mientras aquellos exquisitos labios chocaban con los suyos en un suave pero apasionado beso y el joven emperador le tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo. Cuando los criados los encontraron así, en medio del cuarto de baño, besándose, se alejaron en silencio, después de todo, nadie debe molestar al emperador cuando está visitando a una de sus amantes.

Bā Jī enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Steve, sin dejar de besarlo, y éste le tomó de la cintura, saliendo del cuarto de baño y tropezando ocasionalmente, su bello amante reía de vez en cuando a cada tropiezo, hasta que llegaron a su alcoba, donde se dejó desnudar una vez más.  
“Reina conmigo, Bā Jī.” Le dijo una vez más, cuando sus labios se separaron de su cuello, mirándolo intensamente con grandes ojos del color del transparente lago.  
“James... Mi nombre es James...” Respondió, jadeando y moviendo las caderas despacio contra la entrepierna del joven emperador. “Si Su Majestad insiste...”

Se besaron una vez más, y la alcoba pronto se llenó de los gemidos de placer de ambos.

Bā Jī despertó más tarde, envuelto en los brazos de Steve, el emperador dormía tranquilamente, y pasó sus dedos por la pálida mejilla del emperador, sonriendo satisfecho.

De una simple concubina favorecida por el emperador anterior, a consorte real, y seguramente a emperatriz... Tener el favor de alguien tan atractivo, que lo deseaba a pesar de que no pudiera darle hijos, no parecía algo tan terrible.

Volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, pensaría en la coronación y la boda real más tarde.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora los nombres para que sepan qué show uwu  
> Shāndà = Alexander Pierce  
> Shā Lā = Sarah  
> Shǐdì Fū = Steve  
> Bā Jī = Bucky  
> Ānjí = Angie  
> Pèi Jí = Peggy 
> 
> Eso es todo! :D


End file.
